Vehicles are often provided with sunroofs either as an original equipment option or as a retrofitted add-on. Glass sunroofs typically occupy only a portion of the vehicle roof area with the structural roof (i.e., the load-bearing roof, whether steel or fiberglass) being visible around the sunroof. Sunroofs are often centered in the roof or are T-shaped. Sunroofs add style and value to a vehicle.